The Dual Bending Guardian
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: After Aang ran away from his duties the spirits lost faith in the Avatar and decided that when he returned they would have an agent watch over him and make sure he did his job this time. This agent would watch over him and protect him while also making sure he didn't run a second for if he did it would mark the end of the Avatar forever.
1. The Guardian meets his Charge

Hello everyone it is the 3headed-dragon here with a story that's been in my heads for a while now and I couldn't help but start writing it so I hope you like it and just so you know the OC of this story will be slightly based off of my OC Hideyoshi from The Yin and Yang of the Hidden Cloud. With that out of the way let's get started and please Review.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = angry or surprised yelling

" **Hello** " = spirit talking/avatar state

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or anything you may recognize.

Avatar the Last Airbender: The Dual Bending Guardian

Chapter 1: The Guardian Meets His Charge

Water, Fire, Earth, and Air these are the main elements that make up the world and are also the basic breakdown of those who ruled the world. The Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, the Northern and Southern Water Tribe, and the Air Nomads; These four nation once lived in harmony with each other and were blessed by the spirits to be able bend the elements using their Chi, though not everyone could do it and those that could bend could only bend one element. There was only one person that was allowed to bend all four elements and that person was known as the Avatar, the one person whose job it was to keep the world in balance while also being the bridge between the human world and the spirit world. Another special thing about the Avatar was that when they died they were reincarnated so that they could continue to do their job, that all changed though when a great war was started by the Fire Nation and the Avatar vanished. That was a hundred years ago and the war still rages on and the world is unbalanced with hundreds dying and the world losing hope that they will be saved.

Present day; we find a young boy of about sixteen years old walking through the frozen tundra that is the South Pole. This boy was rather tall standing at 5'10 and from what we can see of his face we can tell he has dark skin with violet colored eyes. The reason we can't see much is because he wore a dark violet hooded winter coat with black fur around the cuff of his sleeves and around the hood, thick black pants held up by a violet sash wrapped around his waist, and a pair of black fur lined snow boot. This boy's name is Ren and he was currently on a mission, though he was not alone as next to him was his lifelong companion Na-Na. Na-Na was a large white dog like creature with strong front legs like a polar bear, a dog's head with floppy ears, small black eyes, a strong but slim body, and dog like back legs and a tail; she is a species of animal known as a Polar Bear Dog, not very original but hey at least it's accurate. ( **I know Polar Bear Dogs weren't seen until Kora but just go with it please** ) Na-Na also had a saddle on her back that carried Ren's things that he was taking with him on this mission.

Ren history is rather unique as his mother was from the Northern Water Tribe while his father was from the fire nation and both were benders. Ren's mother, Tsubaki, had run away from her tribe because she found their traditions too controlling and she wanted to live her own life. Ren's father, Lee, was a Fire Nation soldiers who fought proudly for his nation until he just couldn't do it anymore when he found other soldiers tormenting war prisoners and civilians that had already surrendered. He had thought it was just a onetime thing but would constantly see and stop it until he couldn't stand it anymore and abandoned the military. Lee and Tsubaki had met in a small Earth Kingdom village and hit it off great, it took a few dates before they told each other that they were benders, Tsubaki was understandably shocked and a little unnerved when she found out Lee was a firebender but once he explained himself she calmed down and gave him a chance. Years later they were married and had Ren though at the age of five tragedy struck and Ren became an orphan, but that night while Ren cried himself to sleep he was visited by three spirits the Moon spirit, the Ocean spirit, and the Fire spirit.

The spirits told Ren that they were disappointed in the Avatar since he chose to run away from his responsibilities and decided to appoint someone to guard him when he returned and make sure he didn't run this time, but the person they chose would need to be strong since the Avatar would have strong enemies. Thus they had chosen him to be the Avatar's guardian and they would do something no one thought the spirits would ever do, they would allow Ren to bend more than one element. When Ren asked why they would choose him the spirits told him it was because both his parents were talented benders and they had already taught him to have a strong connection and appreciation to the spirits; Ren praised the sun in the morning since his father was a firebender, the moon at night, and the ocean whenever he came across a small river or lake since his mother was waterbender.

When Ren accepted they gave him a month to mourn his lost family before they lead him out of the village to train in bending, the Moon and Ocean spirit taught him the basics of water bending before telling him that he'd have to continue on his own from there as they couldn't become too involved with his training. Ren understood this and thanked them for their help and even told them that he had grown to see them as family and he would miss them. Ren saw the Moon spirit or La as a second mother and he saw the Ocean spirit or Lo as a cool uncle.

They told him this wasn't a goodbye as they would check in on him every now and again to make sure he was okay since they had grown close to him as well, which was rare for spirits. Right after that he started learning from the Fire spirit Son Goku, but Son didn't teach him firebending as he decided to do something no one would ever expect, he taught Ren how to bend lightning like any other element. Lightning was the purest form of firebending but so far Son had only allowed the best firebenders to shoot bolts of lightning and even then they had to do the correct stance in order to do it; Ren on the other hand would actually bend lightning like other benders bend their elements. Ren was seven when his training was done with Son and when they were saying goodbye to each other Ren told Son that he saw the spirit as a second father and would miss him as much as he missed Lo and La. Son told Ren that he saw Ren as his own child and that just like Lo and La he too would be checking in on him from time to time.

Ren would continue to train in both water bending and lightning bending though he practiced lightning when no one was around as he didn't want to be discovered as the first true lightning bender just yet. It wasn't until he was ten that he had found Na-Na as pup and saved her from poachers, she's been by his side ever since. Ren and Na-Na traveled quite a bit and while traveling Ren had met many people, learned quite a bit, and picked up some useful skills until one night La came to him and told him to go to the South Pole because the Avatar would return soon. And that is why he and Na-Na are walking through the South Pole right now while trying to get to the Southern Water Tribe.

After a couple more minutes of walking Na-Na stopped and started sniffing the air. "You got something girl?" asked Ren. Ren was answered with several loud barks before looking into a certain direction as Ren jumped onto her back. "Alright then Na-Na, take me to what you found." said Ren before Na-Na took off at high speed.

It only took a couple of minutes before Ren spotted a small circle of igloos and what looked like small children running around. Na-Na slowed down as they came closer the small village until she was just walking which is when Ren jumped off since he didn't like making Na-Na carry him when she didn't have to. Once they entered the village everyone seemed to stop and look at them or more specifically the kids looked at Na-Na with awe while the adults, who seemed to all be elderly, were looking at Ren cautiously. Ren then noticed that everyone was coming out of their igloos and were starting to huddle together as if they were scared. It was then that Ren heard something behind him and turned around only to find a spear in his face.

The spear was held by a teenage boy about the same age as Ren with dark skin, standing at 5'9, blue eyes, and a warrior style ponytail. He wore a heavy blue winter coat with white fur around the cuffs and hood, blue pants, thick blue gloves, and brown snow boots. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the boy with a hard look on his face.

Ren stood there looking at the spear in his face that seemed to just be a whale bone with a large tooth on it, Ren was a bit worried. It wasn't the spear that had Ren worried; it was how Na-Na was going to react. " _This isn't good; Na-Na hates it when I'm threatened._ " Ren thought to himself. Before Ren could say or do anything the boy was knocked to the ground by Na-Na who then proceeded to press him into the ground with her paw while growling in his face. Ren knew the boy must be ready to piss himself because while Na-Na was cute and cuddly she could also be damn right scary when she wanted to be.

"SOKKA!" yelled a distressed voice that seemed to have come from a female.

Ren turned around and saw that the yell came from a teenage girl that was about fifteen standing at 5'6, dark skin, deep blue eyes, and brown hair that was tied in a bun with some strands in loops attached to the bun. For clothes she wore pretty much the same thing as the boy but Ren could see she had some kind of necklace around her neck.

" _Hmmm, from how similar she looks this Sokka boy she must be his sister. On top of that everyone else looks extra scared now, even the kids, not that I can blame them. I better try and smooth things out_." Ren thought to himself.

"KATARA STAY BACK, I CAN HANDLE THIS!" yelled Sokka before Na-Na started to increase the pressure she was using.

"Na-Na that's enough, let him go!" said Ren in a commanding voice. Na-Na got off of Sokka and went back to Ren side and Ren scratched her under the chin which made her tail wag in happiness. "I swear you are too protective sometimes." said Ren. Ren then took off his hood and everyone saw that his hair was obsidian black with it being smoothed back and spiked up ( **think Vergil in DMC3 but black** ).

Katara actually blushed a bit at seeing Ren's whole face as she found him to be quite handsome. Though she then quickly pulled herself together in order to find out what was going on. "Um excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Katara.

"My name is Ren and I'm here looking for someone." said Ren in a smooth voice that made Katara blush a little harder. You couldn't really blame her for being easily flustered since all the men in her home were either her brother or six.

"HEY HOW COME YOU ANSWERED HER QUESTIONS BUT WHEN I ASKED I GOT ATTACKED?!" asked Sokka, being a bit upset that he got stepped on by a huge dog.

"To be fair you did have a spear in my face and Na-Na is very protective of me." said Ren in a calm voice despite being a bit irritated about being yelled at when he did nothing at all.

"Of course I had a spear pointed at you, you could be from the Fire Nation." said Sokka trying to defend his actions.

"Fair point, but how many people from the Fire Nation do you know that run around with polar bear dogs?" asked Ren as he pointed at Na-Na. Sokka had decency to look a bit embarrassed as he had over looked that but didn't say anything. "Well anyway I should get going since I don't see the person I was looking-" "GRRRRRRRRRAAAGGGGH!" Ren was cut off by a loud growling sound that he traced back to Na-Na who somehow managed to look embarrassed. "Well I guess you're hungry huh Na-Na?" asked Ren. A single bark was his response. "Very well, you stay here while I go get some fish or something." said as Na-Na lay on her stomach and Ren ran off.

"Hey wait up, I'll help you!" said Katara as she ran after Ren.

"Katara don't run off with people you don't know!" yelled Sokka.

Sokka easily caught up with Katara and then the both of them found Ren standing at the edge of a large piece of ice while looking into the water. It was then that Sokka realized that Ren had left all of his stuff back the village and therefore had nothing to fish with. "How are you going to fish since you left all your stuff at the village?" asked Sokka.

"I'll fish like this." said Ren as he raised his hands towards the water and slowly raised them, causing five orbs of water to rise up with each holding three fish each inside for a grand total of fifteen fish. He then brought his hands together and caused the five orbs to fuse into one; doing all of this though had caused a great surprise to both Sokka and Katara.

"YOU'RE A WATERBENDER!" yelled both Katara and Sokka in surprise though Katara's eyes were sparkling with joy and wonder.

"Not just any water bender but the greatest water bender you'll ever know." Ren said with a grin on his face as he started walking back towards the village.

"Why did you catch so many, does your dog really eat that much?" asked Sokka.

"No, but I noticed that you guys seemed low on food so I thought I get you guys some as well." said Ren while Katara smiled at his thoughtfulness.

Once they arrived back at the village they saw that Na-Na had somehow gotten her saddle off and was playing with the children. Ren couldn't help but laugh lightly at this as he found it greatly amusing to watch Na-Na act like a pup again.

"Na-Na I'm back and I've got dinner!" called Ren as Na-Na stopped and looked over to Ren before running up to him. Ren reached into the orb and grabbed two fish by their tails before he quickly pulled them out and threw one to Na-Na who caught it and quickly started to eat. Ren then started to hand out all of the other finish and put any leftovers in their storage shed.

"So Ren, who taught you how to waterbend?" asked Katara as everyone else seemed to stop what they were doing in order to listen in.

"Well I was taught the basics by Lo and La but the rest I learned on my own." said Ren since he didn't mind people knowing who taught him.

"Who are Lo and La?" asked Katara.

"The Ocean and Moon spirits." said Ren simply. Everyone stared at him for a minute until Sokka started laughing.

"Hahahah, oh that's rich, I have never heard something so ridiculous I all my life!" laughed Sokka until an elderly woman who looked like a really old Katara hit him in the back of the head.

"Hush Sokka that is no way to talk to someone trained by the Ocean and Moon spirits." said the old woman while Sokka rubbed the back of his head. "Young man my name is Kanna, tell me was your mother from the Northern Water Tribe?" asked Kanna.

"Yea she was, how did you know?" asked Ren

"You see I myself am originally from the Northern Water Tribe and you remind me of someone I knew there." said Kanna.

"Well I guess it's good to know I may have family there, I'll have to find out when I go." said Ren.

It was then that Katara ran up to them with a sparkle in her eyes. "Hey I'm a waterbender too, do you think you can teach me some things?" asked Katara with a hopeful expression on her face.

" _Well the Avatar is supposed to pop up around here soon and just by the looks of this place they could use a little help so why not_." Ren thought to himself. "Sure I'll teach you a few things but I have to warn you I've never taught anyone before and if I'm going to teach you I'll do it the same way I taught myself, which was pretty harsh." said Ren.

"That's okay as long as you'll teach me I promise I won't disappoint you!" said Katara with excitement clear in her voice.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you. We'll start tomorrow, don't worry about the time because I'll wake you up so I suggest going to bed early, and during training you will call me Master Ren." said Ren with a serious voice, if he was going to train someone he was going to take it serious from the start because his training methods were really brutal. Katara blushed at having to call him Master, she would never admit that the idea of being a naughty student popped into her head, but nodded to his requests anyway before turning to Kanna.

"Gran-Gran can you make sure that Sokka doesn't bother me tomorrow while I'm training?" asked Katara.

"Sure thing Katara, I'll keep your brother off your back." said Kanna. The rest of the day was peaceful as Ren watched Na-Na play with the children for a while before Sokka decided to try and teach the children to fight, which he failed at. When night came the people were worried about where Ren would sleep until he stomped his foot and out of the snow and ice covered ground came a medium sized circular hut, just big enough for both him and Na-Na. This greatly impressed Katara and now she really couldn't wait to learn from him.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

The next morning Katara was woken up just as the sun was peeking over the horizon and was taken a little bit away from the village so that their training wouldn't disturb anyone. Katara didn't know it but even though their grandmother told him not to Sokka had followed them and was hiding behind a snowbank, Ren knew but he just didn't really care.

"Alright Katara before we get into the tough stuff let's start with the fundamentals. I want you to tell me what you know about water and don't give me a simple answer like its wet." said Ren.

"Well Ren I-." Katara didn't get to finish because Ren held up his hand to stop her.

"This is your first time so I'll let it slide but you should remember to call me Master Ren while we train. Every time you don't call me Master I will whip you between the eyes with a water whip." said Ren in a serious voice. Katara gulped at this while blushing but nodded anyway, she had agreed to this after all. Sokka on the other hand was fuming at the idea of his sister being whipped.

"Right Master Ren; water as I know is the only element that has three different forms and is everywhere. It is a defensive element and is essential to all life as we die without water." said Katara.

"Hmmm, that is a good base to build off of but water is not a defensive element, it is both defensive and offensive just like how an ocean can go from calm to raging rapids in all but a moment. You see Katara water is the element of change, versatility, and adaptability which means if one truly wishes to master water bending one must have an open and focused mind." said Ren. He then paused to make sure that Katara was following him so far and was happy to see that she was.

"Tell me Katara, do you still wrap yourself up at night to try and keep warm here?" asked Ren

"Yes I do Master Ren." answered Katara in a confused voice.

"Why?" asked Ren.

"Why what?" asked Katara.

"Why do you wrap yourself up at night?" asked Ren.

"Because I'll get cold and get sick from all this snow if I don't." said Katara while also wondering why Ren had asked her that question.

"Did you know that I didn't wrap up last night and yet here I stand before you perfectly fine." said Ren. Katara was shocked at this information as she knew the nights here could be below freezing but before she could say anything Ren continued. "You are a waterbender Katara so water is your friend and it won't hurt you unless you try to breathe it or another waterbender attacks you. I can sleep like I do in the snow because I know that the water is a part of me and I trust that it won't hurt me." said Ren.

"Wow that's amazing Master Ren." said Katara with an awed expression.

"Thank you, now for the first step of our training I want you to strip down to your underwear." said Ren in a serious voice.

This caused Katara to blush darkly as she wrapped her arms around herself to cover herself more while Sokka was about to come out and attack Ren. Ren let out a big sigh as he thought this would happen and he couldn't blame her because he knew that sounded bad.

"Look Katara I know that sounded bad but I'm not trying to be a pervert. Don't get me wrong you are a beautiful woman and I wouldn't mind getting to know you better but I'm in full teacher mode right now. If it makes you feel better I'll do the training with you and strip as well." said Ren.

Katara's blushed deepened when Ren called her beautiful and deepened even more when he offered to strip as well. She didn't know why it actually did make her feel better so she nodded her consent. When she didn't move to disrobe Ren figure she wanted him to go first to prove he'd actually do it, so he started to strip. Katara was sure her head was on fire from how hot she felt as she watched Ren take his clothes off starting with his coat. Under the coat she saw he wore a tight sleeveless black shirt that did nothing to hide how fit his body was; she also noticed that he had a necklace like hers only his was longer and the pendent was black with the symbol for water on it in blue. After Ren got his shirt, pants, and shoes off Katara could do nothing but stare as Ren's body was revealed to her while he wore nothing but his cloth underwear.

"While I'm glad you're enjoying the show Katara, it is your turn now." said Ren with amusement in his voice as Katara's blush somehow got even deeper.

This time it was Ren staring as Katara stripped of her clothes, he may not have been trying to be a pervert but he was still a hot blooded young man watching a beautiful woman strip so excuse him for staring. Katara had a great figure for her age with a slim waist, wide hips, long legs, and a flat stomach. Ren wasn't sure this was a good idea anymore since he was fighting off a boner from just seeing Katara in her chest bindings and cloth panties. Ren shook his head and got back to the matter at hand when he saw Katara start shivering.

"The first thing I want you to do Katara is stop shivering. Remember that the wind blowing against you and the snow under your feet is all water, embrace the water and let it be your friend, become one with the water." said Ren in a calm and soothing voice. "Take deep breathes and only think about the water." said Ren.

Katara took Ren's words to heart and took deep breathes and let them out slowly. After about two minutes of just breathing Katara began to notice that she didn't feel cold anymore but she could still feel the snow against her skin so she hadn't gone numb. To Katara this was amazing, she would have never thought that one day she would be standing almost naked in the snow yet feel completely fine. She then looked up and saw Ren smiling at her in approval and that small smile was motivating her to keep going and doing better.

"Very good Katara you are learning quickly, but there is still much for me to teach you so let's continue." said Ren.

"Yes Master Ren." said Katara as she looked forward to training.

 **TWO MONTHS LATER**

It had been two months since Ren and Na-Na had arrived in the Southern Water Tribe, Ren hadn't intended to stay for so long but the Avatar had yet to appear which kind of pissed Ren off. Though he should have known something like this would happen, time is not something most spirits worry about. We now find Ren lying down on a sleeping mat under a blanket in his ice hut; currently he wasn't alone as Katara was snuggling into his chest with her arms around him. Ren began to open his eyes and couldn't help but smile at the sight of a peacefully sleeping Katara. Ren didn't know exactly when but sometime during training they had started flirting to the point that Ren would openly stare at her body while she trained or Katara would grind her ass against his crotch when he would get close to correct her stances. One thing led to another and one day they found themselves rolling around in the snow having an intense make-out session with lots of groping and grinding. Needless to say Sokka was extremely pissed that day but a couple of well-placed water whips made him change his mind about attacking Ren.

Ren was actually able to teach Katara quite a bit since she was a fast learner, she wasn't at his level yet but he was sure she could even give a Master some trouble. As far as training was concerned he had started trying to teach her to pull water out of the air and how to change water into a solid then a gas quicker. Ren had no problem saying he loved Katara, especially since he had accidently said in front of the whole village one night thankfully though Katara said it back and added a big kiss. " _Who would have thought that just trying to find the Avatar would lead me to such a beautiful treasure like you Katara_?" Ren asked in thought. Ren had told Katara everything about himself and while she was shocked that his father was a firebender, he could bend lightning, and he was to be the guardian of the Avatar she didn't care in the end and treated him the same in the end, though she did tell him to keep his firebending dad information away from Sokka for a while longer.

 **SHORT SEMI-LIME** **( IF YOU DON'T LIKE SKIP TO NEXT BOLD LINE )**

Ren leaned down and kissed Katara on the lips until she started to kiss back. It wasn't long before they added their tongues to their early morning make-out session. Their tongues fought each other fiercely until Ren came out the winner and dominated Katara's mouth as she moaned in pleasure. Ren then climbed on top of Katara and pressed his weight against her so that her cloth covered breasts pressed against his chest. Katara wrapped her legs around Ren's waist, ran her fingers through his hair, and started to grind her covered mound that was quickly becoming moist against Ren's morning wood. Soon Ren started to thrust against her which caused both of them to moan into their heated kiss. They soon broke the kiss in order to breathe but Ren quickly started to attack Katara's neck which caused her to bite her lower lip in order to keep from moaning too loud. Katara almost screamed though when Ren increased the speed and strength of his thrusts.

"Good morning…oh…Katara…ah…how are you feeling?" asked Ren through his moans. He was greatly enjoying the fact that he could feel Katara's wetness through both of their underwear. Katara finally opened her eyes to show that her ocean blue eyes had darkened with lust as she stared into Ren's also darkened eyes.

"Ahh…Good…ahh…morning Ren…I feel amazing…oh spirits I feel so amazing!" Katara managed to say through her moaning. She loved it when Ren woke her up like this but the funny thing was Katara started this. About a week after they started dating she woke him up by rubbing herself against him, since then they've shared a hut and every so often Ren would wake her up like this. "Oh spirits Ren….you naughty boy!" moaned Katara. Ren had somehow gotten her chest bindings off without her noticing and was now sucking on her hard dark brown nipples. It was at this point that she stuck one of her hands down into his underwear and started stroking his morning wood.

"Damn your hand feels good!" moaned Ren before going back to attacking her nipples. Katara felt pride that she could make her man feel just as good as he made her feel, though she now had a fire burning in her loins and she knew her man had just the tool to put it out.

"Ahhh,Ren…oh spirits….take them off and put it in!" moaned Katara. Ren did not need to be told twice and quickly threw off the covers they were under and was about to rip off Katara's underwear but before he could they were interrupted.

 **SEMI-LIME OVER (YOU CAN READ AGAIN IT'S OVER)**

"Hey guys it's time to get up and do chores since you're not training today!" yelled Sokka while banging on the hut.

" _SOKKA YOU GOD DAMN COCK BLOCK, I'LL FUCKEN KILL YOU_!" surprisingly Katara screamed in her head.

" _Must not…kill…girlfriend's…cock blocking…brother_!" thought Ren in pure almost uncontrolled rage.

This was another thing that tended to happen to them, whenever they were about to bring their bodies together as one Sokka somehow always cock blocked them. It greatly frustrated both of them to the point Katara was ready to just freeze Sokka somewhere and then go and ride Ren like there was no tomorrow while Ren felt like firing a giant lightning bolt at Sokka in order to make him think twice about blocking them again. Both of them took a deep breath and let it out slowly before Ren rolled off of Katara and she answered Sokka.

"We'll be out in a second Sokka just let us get dressed." said Katara in a strained voice. Once she heard her brother's footsteps walking away she turned to Ren with an apologetic look on her face.

"Don't worry about it Katara, besides I'm sure we're both thinking about Sokka now so the mood is gone for the next three hours at least." said Ren and he was right whenever he or Katara thought about Sokka their urges to have sex died immediately.

"You know something Ren, in all the time that we've known each other I think this is the first time I've paid attention to how your hair looks when it's not in its usual style." said Katara. Ren's hair was now straight and reached his chin but he quickly ran his hand through his hair in order to smooth it back and spike it up ( **like Vergil does in DMC3** ).

"Well that's because you're usually too busy staring at me or I have you distracted by playing with your body." said Ren before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and started getting dressed. Katara smiled at Ren before she redid her chest bindings and got dressed herself.

When they finally left their hut Katara and Ren couldn't help but smile as they looked at the small village. In the Two months that Ren had been there he used his waterbending to improve the village a bit by giving everyone ice huts and even made a playground for the kids out of really strong ice. Na-Na was already up and about helping carry anything people needed help with. With a sigh Ren gave Katara one last kiss before they split up to do their chores, Ren decided to wash clothes while Katara went to help Sokka with the fishing; Ren didn't believe in women's work and man's work it was just work.

A While later Ren just finished washing all of the tribe's dirty clothes when he felt a tingling in the back of his mind. " _ **Ren it's time, go to your love quickly for she and her brother are about to find your charge**_." said the voice of La in Ren's head. After hearing her voice Ren quickly gave all the clothes to one of the tribe's elders then quickly rode off on Na-Na's back. It didn't take Ren and Na-Na long to find Katara and Sokka since Katara seemed to be yelling at Sokka about something. Ren then noticed that Katara's waterbending was getting out of hand and soon caused an iceberg to break apart which caused Ren to quickly rush over.

"Hey are you two alright?" asked Ren when he got close to them.

"Yea we're fine I just lost my temper with Sokka." said Katara. Before Sokka could say anything in his defence a glowing sphere rose up from the water with what appeared to be someone sitting in the meditative position in the middle of the sphere. It only took a moment before the person in the sphere opened his eyes to show that they were glowing.

"Hey whoever is in there is still alive!" said Katara, Before either Ren or Sokka could do anything she grabbed Sokka's club and started hitting the sphere. It only took a couple of swings before the sphere actually did break but this also a large beam of light to shoot into the sky.

" _Oh that is not going to be good, and how is it that sphere broke after only a few swings?_ " Ren thought to himself.

After a moment a figure stood up from the broken remains of the sphere to show a young boy with a bald head, arrow tattoos, and orange and yellow monk robes. Sokka quickly took out his sphere and pointed it at the boy ready to defend his sister and friend, Katara took a cautious step back but also got some water ready to fight, and Ren stood there with his arms crossed as he looked at the boy he knew would be his charge.

" _Lo, La, and Son could have at least told me that the Avatar would be a young boy, I expected someone my own age or maybe a few years older but this is not cool_." Ren thought to himself.

After a moment the light began to fade and the boy began to fall only to be caught by Katara. "Hey are you okay?" asked Katara.

The boy opened his eyes showing that they're gray as he stares into Katara's eyes. "I need to ask you something." said the boy in a tired voice.

"What is it?" asked Katara.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?!" asked the boy as all his energy suddenly returned.

Ren looked ready to punch the kid in the face for asking that after being freed from a giant frozen sphere. Sokka lowered his spear for a second before he raised it again as he apparently thought that the kid was a threat. Katara looked dumbfounded until she just agreed to go with him.

" _I can already tell that this is going to be interesting and a headache all at the same time and I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not_." Ren thought to himself.

Well that is the first chapter of Dual Bending and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now I'd like to get something out of the way; while yes Katara will be stronger since she is being trained by Ren but Ren will not teach her everything so Katara will still train under Paku in order to develop her own style, though that fight will go a bit differently since she has better training. Ren will only lightning bend when he really needs to and he will also know how to fight outside of using bending. Also yes of course this is a Harem story.

Harem and other pairings

Ren: Katara, Toph, Azula, Ty-Lee, Mai, Yue

Sokka x Suki

Aang x OC Kyoshi Warrior

Zuko x OC

You know what to do. Fav, Follow, and Review. If you have any questions feel free to ask in a review or a PM. Until next time listen for when the dragon roars!


	2. Old Friends and the Journey Begins

Hey guys sorry for the long wait for an update I honestly lost inspiration for awhile but like i promised no story of mine will be abandoned for any reason! It may take awhile but EVERY story I write will be finished.

For those of you hoping that I would update some other story such as Ren Phenex, worry not as I am working on that but this story was almost a year old without an update and I couldn't deal with that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC.

Chapter 2: Old Friends and the Journey Begins

Ren was sitting on the back of Aang's flying bison Appa, which Sokka didn't believe could really fly, while Aang talked with Katara. Ren was trying to figure Aang out, which wasn't easy seeing as how the boy was way too energetic for someone fresh from the ice. It had been made clear that Aang was an airbender from when he sneezed and flew 15ft in the air, now they were headed back to the tribe as they all still had things to do. It didn't take them long to get back to the tribe where they split off to do different things, Aang took Katara to go penguin sledding, Ren watched the kids as they played with Appa and Na-Na, and Sokka was working on his watchtower which was just a large pile of snow.

Ren was taken from watching the kids when he saw a flare fly up into the air and light up the sky, he followed the trail of smoke it left behind and noticed that it wasn't that far away from where Katara and Aang had gone. "What was that!?" asked Sokka as he ran over.

"I think it was a signal flare, but what worries me is that it came from the same direction that Aang and katara went." said Ren. Sokka's eyes widened at this before he ran off and got the kids to stop playing while telling them to get to their battle stations. It wasn't too much longer before Aang and Katara came back. "Katara, Aang, what happened out there?" asked Ren.

"We were exploring this old ship but it was boobytraped and well, we boobied right into it." said Aang.

"The old wrecked Fire Nation ship, Katara you know it is forbidden to go there." said Kanna.

"Not only that but you've probably signaled the Fire Nation and brought them right too us! I'm sorry Katara but he has to go!" said Sokka.

"You're brother is right Katara, this boy has put our tribe in great danger." said Kanna.

"But Gran-gran." said Katara.

"No buts Katara." said Kanna.

Ren sighed at this but understood where they were coming from, if someone he had just met had put his family in danger he would want them to leave as well. "Don't leave just yet Aang, let me get my stuff and Na-Na." said Ren.

"Wait you're leaving too Ren!?" asked Katara in shock.

"I kinda have to, you see Aang there is the Avatar and I'm his guardian so where he goes I have to go as well." said Ren shocking most of them since he only told Katara about being the Guardian of the Avatar.

"I already figured out he was the Avatar but how are you his guardian?" asked Sokka.

"And why do I need a guardian anyway?" asked Aang.

"Aang, you ran away from your responsibilities as the Avatar a long time ago, did you really think the spirits would be happy about that? You are the bridge between this world and the next, destined to save the world and keep it in balance; when you ran that balance was pretty much destroyed. The spirits lost a lot of faith in you and questioned if there should even be an Avatar anymore if there was a chance of you running off again. In the end Lo, La, and Son argued that there was still a need for an Avatar but that you should have someone watching over you, that's where I come in. As your guardian it is my job to not only keep you alive but to also make sure you don't runaway again." said Ren.

"What if he does run again?" asked Sokka.

"Then the spirits will deem the Avatar no longer needed and will stop the reincarnation cycle, there will never be an Avatar again." said Ren.

"What, but, but." said Aang.

"Look Aang, I know you were just a kid when you found out you were the Avatar; saving the world is a lot to ask of a 12 year old, especially one that has only known the peaceful life of a monk." said Ren.

"Wait that's why you ran away?" asked Katara with Aang nodding in shame. "Ren, can't the Spirits understand they asked too much of a child?" ask Katara.

"It's not that simple Katara, the Spirits are old beings that have long since lost track of time. They don't see Aang as a child, they see him as the one meant to keep balance in this world. The Spirits may be distant but they deeply care about this world and the fact that Aang has let it fall into such disarray has greatly angered them, he'll need to work to regain their faith." said Ren.

"What do I have to do?" asked Aang.

"Master all four elements and save the world." said Ren.

"Oh is that all, I'm sure he can do that really quick so we have nothing to worry about." said Sokka. Before anyone could say anything they all noticed a cloud of smoke in the distance. "Oh great and now the Fire Nation is here!" complained Sokka.

"No time to complain now Sokka, Aang you need to get Appa and get out of here, I can't have the Fire Nation catching you on my first real day on the job." said Ren.

"But." said Aang.

"No buts Aang now get going, I'll buy you as much time as possible and then come find you." said Ren before walking off to see just how bad this would be. Walking out in front of the tribe Ren found that it was a single ship, once it docked it knocked over Sokka's pile of snow and Sokka himself, who had gotten knocked into another pile of snow. Soldiers walked out and lined up in order to make way for a single person to walk out. They walked right up to Ren and stopped.

"Where is the Avatar?" asked the young man.

" _Wait a second I recognize that voice_." Ren thought to himself. "Zuko is that you?" asked Ren.

"How do you know my name?" asked the young man now named Zuko.

"Really? I know we haven't seen each other in years but you seriously forgot me?" asked Ren.

Zuko took off his helmet in order to get a better look at Ren, this had the effect of allowing Ren to clearly see the scar on the left side of his face. "Ren, is that you?" asked Zuko.

"Yeah it's me; now what are you doing here, why are you looking for the Avatar, and what happened to your face, you didn't have that scar the last time I saw you did you?" asked Ren.

"In order; I'm looking for the Avatar, none of your business, I don't want to talk about it, and no I didn't have this scar last time you saw me." said Zuko.

"Alright Zu-Zu why are you being so uptight?" asked Ren. The last time he met Zuko he remembered the young prince being much more relaxed and less…..grumpy.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT AND I'M NOT UPTIGHT!" yelled Zuko.

"There's the Zuko I know, and Dude you are totally being uptight. If I had a stick right now and compared the two of you I'd find it hard to tell which was straighter." said Ren.

This actually got some of the soldiers to chuckle a bit only for a stream of fire to fly just above their heads. "SILENCE!" yelled Zuko.

"Whoa man calm down, that was really unnecessary." said Ren.

"Just tell me where the Avatar is!" said Zuko.

"You know I can't do that Zuko." said Ren.

"And why not?" asked Zuko.

"You know why." said Ren.

"You were serious about that?" asked Zuko.

"No, I'm sure everyone tells jokes about being the guardian of the Avatar." said Ren with a deadpan expression.

"Ren, if you were ever really my-." said Zuko before he was cut off.

"DON'T GO THERE ZUKO, YOU KNOW HOW I AM ABOUT THAT!" yelled Ren.

Zuko actually winced at this, Ren had told him a long time ago that he didn't have many friends but he cherished the ones he did have. He felt a bit bad for questioning their friendship as Ren was his best friend. "Sorry Ren but I need to capture the Avatar, even if I have to go through you." said Zuko getting into his bending stance.

"I'm sorry as well Zuko, because you'll have to go through me in order to get to him." said Ren as he got into his own bending stance. "We'll still be friends after this right?" asked Ren before he ducked under a stream of fire.

"That depends on if you hit me below the belt again." Zuko with a smirk before dodging a water whip.

"That was an accident, you weren't supposed to move like you did." said Ren before quickly raising up a wall of snow to block a stream of fire that came from one of the soldiers. With a quick movement of his hands Ren created a tendril of water that wrapped around the soldier's waist and threw him into another soldier. Ren then quickly slammed his hands into the ground which caused many ice pillars to shoot out of the ground and nail each soldier in the chest. "Just you and me now Zu-Zu." said Ren with a smirk as he knew the soldiers wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

"Just like old times, but this time I'll win." said Zuko as he created flame daggers in his hands.

"We'll see" said Ren as he created a single edged sword out of ice.

With the rest of the tribe Katara watched in awe as while Ren had taught her much in the last two months, he had never shown her something like this. She assumed that this was much more advanced than what he believed her to be ready for, this made more determined to prove to Ren that she was ready for the next level of training.

Ren and Zuko ran at each other and clashed their weapons, Ren was surprised that Zuko's flames were actually solid like his ice. To Ren this meant that Zuko had taken his training seriously as only skilled Fire Benders could actually make their flames solid. As the two continued to fight Ren had to constantly weave around Zuko's fast strikes while Zuko had to use his daggers to block Ren's sword strikes. The two of them then got into a blade lock and tried to overpower each other, they forced each other back and were about to charge at each other again but then Aang came sliding in on a penguin.

"Is someone looking for me?" asked Aang as he stood up from the penguin.

"You're the Avatar?" asked Zuko in surprise that he was so young.

"I thought the same thing when I first saw him." said Ren though on the inside he was really upset that Aang was even here right now.

"Yeah I'm the Avatar, if I come with you will you leave these people alone?" asked Aang. Zuko got out of his fighting stance and nodded as the soldiers finally began to stand up.

"AANG, WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Ren.

"Looks like I got the Avatar after all." said Zuko as walked back towards the ship with his men escorting the Avatar.

Ren stood there in complete shock at what Aang had just done as the ship sailed off with him. A few minutes later Ren finally came out of his shock. "I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS AANG!" yelled Ren. Ren then went to his igloo while mumbling to himself about all the ways he was going to hurt Aang and that as long as Aang was alive he was still technically doing his job. It didn't take long for Ren to gather his stuff and load up Na-Na, he said goodbye to the tribe and Sokka and was currently making out with Katara.

Katara had her arms wrapped around his neck while Ren's arms wrapped around her waist as their tongues did battle. Katara then moaned as Ren started to squeeze her ass and she pressed her breasts into his chest. "Do you really have to go?" asked Katara as they broke their kiss.

"Yeah I do, Aang is my responsibility so if anything happens to him it's kinda my problem. Don't worry though my sweet, I'm sure we'll meet again." said Ren before kissing her again then getting on Na-Na and riding off.

 **LATER**

Katara and Sokka were currently riding on a flying Appa after they had decided that they couldn't just sit by and do nothing while Aang and Ren tried to save the world. Well that and Katara wanted to be at Ren's side because let's face it, there was no telling how long all of this would take. They had the full approval from their grandmother to do this as she understood that thanks to them finding Aang that their destinies were not connected with his, plus she understood Katara wanting to be close to the one she loved.

"Look, down there." said Sokka. Looking down they saw the Fire Nation ship and what appeared to be a battle going on.

"We have to get down there and help Ren." said Katara.

 **ON THE SHIP**

Ren was using water tendrils in defend himself against the multiple streams of fire being shot at him, he was really considering beating Aang's ass for putting him through this. He was actually struggling since he was holding back from actually killing these guys, he had killed before so it wouldn't have been too much of a problem for him but he knew these were Zuko's men so he was holding back. With a wave of his hands he whipped 2 soldiers in the face before running pass them and into the ship only for Aang to run into him.

"Oh there you are Aang." said Ren before he slapped him upside his bald head. "You do something like this again I'll show you how violent I can get when I'm pissed off." said Ren with a glare.

"I won't do it again." said Aang who was slightly afraid now.

"Good, now let's get out of here." said Ren before the went back to the ship's deck. They stopped though when they were confronted some of the soldiers and then Zuko and more soldiers came from behind them. A fight was about to occur but then something interrupted.

"REN!" yelled Katara as she and Sokka flew in on Appa. Once they landed Katara used waterbending to freeze some of the soldiers while Sokka used his boomerang to hit some of the soldiers.

"Aang get to Appa!" said Ren before dodging a stream of fire from Zuko. Zuko was then hit with a jet of water from Katara. "Thanks Katara!" said Ren before he ran to keep Zuko busy.

Once again Zuko and Ren started to battle using fire daggers and an ice sword. "So who's the girl?" asked Zuko while blocking a slash from Ren.

"That's Katara, my girlfriend." said Ren while dodging swipes from Zuko.

"You know Azula isn't going to like that." said Zuko with a smirk.

"Despite what your sister thinks and says she doesn't own me. Speaking of your sister, how are she and the girls doing?" asked Ren as they locked up.

"Don't know I haven't seen them in a long time, but I heard Ty-Lee joined the circus." said Zuko while trying to overpower Ren.

Before Ren could comment on that they heard Katara screaming as Aang was knocked into the water. "Aang, Aang, AAAANNNGGG!" yelled Katara. Aang then shot out of the water with his lower body surrounded by swirling water, he landed on the ship and was expertly bending the water and defeating all of the soldiers.

" _His eyes and tattoos are glowing and he's bending the water like a master without even knowing how to waterbend. He's entered the Avatar State_." Ren thought to himself. He then quickly sweeped Zuko's legs from under him and ran to Aang and placed his hand on Aangs forehead, Ren's eyes glowed blue and then Aang was forced out of the Avatar State causing him to become weak and pass out. Picking him up Ren quickly handed Aang to Sokka. "You and Katara get him on Appa and take off, I'll catch up after I make sure they can't follow us." said Ren.

Sokka didn't argue and took Aang from him before heading for Appa. Ren made sure to keep the soldiers off of them until they were in the air, once he was sure they were safely in the air he raised his arms up a large wave of water rose up in front of the ship. Releasing a deep breath Ren froze the wave thus creating a wall of ice. Seeing that his job was done he used a funnel of water in order to get himself up to the Cliffs above. Once there he let out a whistle and Na-Na came running, hopping onto her back he rode her along the cliff until Appa flew next to them and Na-Na jumped into his saddle, taking up half of it.

"Well, that was exciting." said Ren as he got off of Na-Na and sat in the saddle with everyone else.

"Ren….how did you know that guy?" asked Katara. She and Sokka had been wanting an answer to this question since they saw him talking to the guy at their village.

"Who Zuko? Well I traveled a lot before I arrived here and ran into him, his sister, and their 2 friends when we were younger. It started off slow but we soon became friends, I don't know what happened after I left to continue my training and to find Aang but if it caused Zuko to turn out like this then it wasn't good." said Ren.

"Will he be a problem later?" asked Sokka.

"Hmmmm…..Zuko has a good heart but I saw his determination in his eyes, we'll definitely be seeing him again so to answer your question, yeah he'll be a problem. A problem that I will deal with." said Ren.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Aang.

"Well you need to learn all the elements right? I believe that since you're an airbender you need to learn water first, then earth, and then finally fire so we need to get to the Northern Water Tribe to find a Master." said Katara.

"Why can't Ren just teach him like he's teaching you?" Sokka.

"I've been forbidden from teaching Aang any type of bending, besides it'll be good for Aang to go around and meet people new people. The Avatar is not only the bridge between this world and the spirit world but between people as well." said Ren. Katara was secretly happy about this as now she wouldn't have to share her training time with Aang, and because she and Ren usually got pretty intimate during her training, she liked being the naughty student.

Aang then pulled out a map and started pointing out different places that they needed to visit before they went to the Northern Water Tribe. Turns out they were vacation spots with fun activities that Aang wanted all of them to do. Ren wanted to smack Aang for wanting to play while a war was going on but he decided to leave it be, Aang was just a kid after all. " _This is going to be one interesting adventure_." Ren thought to himself.

* * *

Well it took a long time but there you have chapter 2 sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked the chapter, there will be episodes that I skip simply because if I do every episode I'll hate myself, plus there are parts I want to hurry up and get to. For those of you that like this story I'll try not to take so long for an update next time.

Harem and other pairings

Ren: Katara, Toph, Azula, Ty-Lee, Mai, Yue, June

Sokka x Suki

Aang x On Ji

Zuko x Jin

You know what to do. Fav, Follow, and Review. If you have any questions feel free to ask in a review or a PM. Until next time listen for when the dragon roars!


End file.
